The Moments Before Sleep
by Lovecraft
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have their issues. Lots of issues. Vast amounts of issues, even. SasuNaru, SasuSaku, GaaNaru - This is an AU.
1. Waiting

**The Moments Before Sleep**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I'd give my left lung to own Gaara. I'd give my entire spleen for Naruto to own Gaara. 

I'd do a summary, but it's so freaking short that it really doesn't need one. Also, strangely enough, this is my first attempt at GaaraNaruto. Mission: Failed! 

* * *

Naruto lies in bed, one hand trapped between his belly and the soft cotton sheets below. His eyes are focused on the softly lit clock, silently counting the seconds as they turn into hours.

He doubts he'll sleep tonight. His body has learned how to sleep with another person and, when that solid warmth is missing, he finds himself unable to get comfortable. 

Another minute passes, one minute and thirty six seconds, really. His trapped hand is slowly going numb and the thick blanket is no help against Naruto's constant chill. But it's okay if he's cold; he's been cold for so long he can hardly feel it anymore. 

Seventeen seconds on top of another minute. Between his body and the clock rests his free hand. Periodically, he stops counting seconds to stare at that hand. It rests in that empty space where his lover should be, where his lover currently, obviously, isn't. Bare to the room, that hand stretches out across the threadbare sheet with no protection against the cold. Naruto wills his hand to curl, or uncurl, twitch, move. If it does, his eyes don't see it and his nerve endings don't feel it. 

False dawn will be coming soon, it's less than an hour away. It's always coldest then. He's almost pleased that he can't feel it anymore. In the back of his mind, the quiet part that's not focused on the clock and counting and the seconds that pass, he wonders if he should be worried that he's so numb. 

Six minutes, fift-… He stops counting and listens. One breath and two heart beats later, there is another thud and a soft curse as some limb accidentally hits the couch. Eight steps, actually seven steps and a stumble, bring his lover to the bedroom. 

When the door opens and Sasuke shuffles in, he holds his breath and closes his eyes. 

His trapped arm is so numb from the bicep down that his shoulder is starting to ache. 

He listens silently as Sasuke disrobes. He moves his free arm only when he feels a burning hot hand brush against his skin. He curls that arm beneath his chest and goes still as Sasuke climbs in under the sheets and kicks the blanket to the floor. 

"_Dobe_ and his stupid blanket in the middle of a summer heat wave." 

The words are barely breathed as Sasuke rolls to face the door, turning his back to his bed partner. 

Naruto turns onto his side, toward the window. He takes slow, shallow breaths. He pretends he can't smell the scent of plum wine. He pretends he can't smell the faint lady's perfume still clinging to Sasuke's skin. He pretends he doesn't know where Sasuke has been tonight. The blood starts rushing back into his once trapped hand and he can _feel_ it. 

Pain. Cold and pain and fire. 

In the back of his mind, the quiet part he's learned to ignore, he wonders if it would be less hurtful to simply remove the arm. 

He starts counting heart beats, easy at first because it throbs needles into his fingertips. He hears Sasuke settle down and fall into his usual silent sleep. Forty-seven. Forty-eight. Forty-nine… 

He wonders if he'll ever be warm again. 

* * *

Endnotes: There is a second part that will _eventually_ go up.

Thanks for reading!


	2. No Goodbyes

Notes: Hee, second chapter. This is just as angst-filled as the first, because I'm really not a SasuNaru shipper.

* * *

Naruto takes his time on his way back to the small house he and Sasuke share. Once upon a time, when he'd felt as young as he looked, he had rushed to wherever he needed to be. He had noisily stomped, run, and hopped his way through life. He had dared his peers, the village, every person he ever met in any town, the _fates themselves_, to watch him and see what he would do.  
  
He is ghost-silent now.  
  
The mission, while not necessarily difficult, had been seventeen days long. As it was a solo mission, he hadn't managed to sleep or eat regularly, and the long days spent without movement in cramped ventilation pipes have left him sore.  
  
He thinks wistfully of soft sheets and a blanket that would envelop him completely if he tucks his feet up a bit. He hasn't slept in thirty nine hours (and fourteen minutes).  
  
Each careful step he takes, he contemplates the wonders of the bed. He remembers how comfortable it can be, on his side, knees pulled up and in, arm tucked beneath his head. The bed loves to cradle him, to pull him in and make him feel safe.  
  
He tells himself it doesn't matter whether or not there's another person in the bed with him. He ignores the ache that comes with the thought of being alone in that comfortable, supportive bed. He ignores the ache that comes with the thought of being accompanied as he sleeps.  
  
And sleep is all he really wants at the moment.  
  
He doesn't realize he's at the house until he's already though the door. He blinks around in bewilderment for a moment, then drops his pack to the ground. It looks forlorn and lonely in the middle of the meticulously clean room, so he picks it back up and hefts it over his shoulder.  
  
The kitchen light is on. Naruto makes his way over to the door , quietly knocks, then opens it.  
  
Sasuke sits at the kitchen table, elbows firmly planted on the glossy, wooden surface, hands clasped together and tucked beneath the point of his chin. He doesn't turn his gaze from the mostly full box sitting on the table.  
  
Naruto recognizes several articles of clothing and the incredibly love-worn teddy bear as his own. He goes still.  
  
"Sakura's pregnant."  
  
His stomach clenches into a tight, nauseous knot.  
  
"We're getting married."  
  
His vision goes a little gray around the edges. He puts one hand on the door frame to steady himself.  
  
"…Don't you have anything to say?"  
  
Naruto sways on his feet, then takes a step, and another, until he's within arm's reach of the table. He picks the box up and very cautiously makes his way back to the front door.  
  
"We've been together for how long, and you're just going to walk away?"  
  
Naruto notes that Sasuke's voice isn't as upset as the words sound.  
  
Naruto can't bring himself to care what Sasuke has to say anymore, although he is pitifully grateful when the other opens the door for him. He's having too difficult a time trying to juggle his belongings, the open door is a much needed kindness.  
  
He walks away from the house he and Sasuke shared. His arms ache with what he carries, his movements are still ghost-silent.  
  
No one looks at him, no one asks how he's doing or where he's been.  
  
He pretends not to see a flash of pink slip past him.  
  
He tries not to think about where he's going to sleep.

* * *

Notes to reviewers:  
  
Dark Mimiru-Chan: Yessum. o.o  
  
mangamdhatter: Thank you, and opinion on writing style duly noted.  
  
Hieisbestbuddy888: Yes, he is. But you really shouldn't eat him, I have a side story plan for him. Perhaps. If it solidifies. ...And you're probably going to be very mad at me for this chapter. And the next. But at least I can say there is a next chapter written? -tries to look cute and cuddly and mostly harmless-  
  
Verie: Intelligent Reviewer means Beta Reader. You beta, therefore you are. Bwaha. Also: Have not yet figured out how to continue. May I be excused from my lack-of-chapter-five-death? 


	3. Moving On

Author Notes: This is a bit experimental and I'm not quite as pleased with it as I'd like to be, hence it's lateness. A lot of stuff happens and there's actual character interaction. (scary!) Gaara is introduced, so I might get that GaaNaru I've been hoping for. I'm also considering some interludes, but I'm not sure I can do it AND keep the rating under R. Perhaps if I move it all to mediaminer?

Also, two more chapters have been written out. I do like them more than this chapter, so if anyone was like me in that this chapter kinda made you go, "Eh? Eh." there's more out there that's more interesting. And if I decide to do the interludes, it might take awhile longer for the next part of _this_ to crop up. Depending on the betas and how much head pounding is required.

Last warning: Naruto's open secret amuses me. The fact that the anime/manga didn't (from where I last saw) have Gaara and Naruto going, "Gee, something's kinda familiar about that chakra you're tossing around," when they first met kinda raised my eyebrow. It didn't make sense and it was silly, so I amused myself by informing Gaara about the whole thing in a, for me, silly manner. Feel free to not-laugh.

* * *

Naruto downs another shot of shochu. He's lost count of how many drinks he's had, but he dimly recalls the cool glass of the bottle sliding into his hand at leastsix times. Maybe eight. Or perhaps eleven.

He's relaxing tonight, _relaxing_ dammit. His mission is over, it was over before he had an initial survey of the situation done. Not that he's thinking about the mission; he's going to great pains to not recall the open, sprawling house with it's blind corner here and the perfect shadow to hide in there...

Naruto hates the fact that he can't forget the mess his target became. One large splash against the far wall, two medium sprays on the ceiling, unidentifiable squishy muck on the floor below. The basement had been worse. The stench was metallic-fresh and the rusty crimson had covered the tips of his toes when he'd walked in and that was where the _children_ were supposed to be. He takes another drink and closes his eyes, hoping the fresh red will fade to black.

The click of glass hitting table has Naruto opening his eyes. He shows no reaction when Gaara takes a seat next to him, although inwardly he chastises himself for not expecting this eventuality.

"You're hard to find, these days." Gaara's voice is, as always, calm and empty. "I stopped by your place, but you weren't there. Apparently, you haven't been there for awhile."

Naruto nods slowly, once. He doesn't want to discuss this yet, not with anyone. "Left six months ago." Six months, two weeks, four days, his inner busybody slips in.

"That's funny. Last time I stopped by, that pink fluff you teamed with was gushing about how her baby was due soon. And Uchiha was anxious to have me stop asking about you." He tries to remember if Gaara had always been this talkative. He doesn't think so, but Gaara has proven to enjoy wounding others.

Naruto runs a hand through his blond hair, absently noting that it's long past time for a hair cut. "Look, as pleasant as this conversation isn't, it's almost nine o'clock. I should probably go tell the authorities that the missing kids are-"

"Safely at the hospital?" Gaara gives an almost amused look. "They already know."

Naruto blinks in confusion, raising a pale brow in askance. "But the basement?"

"Guards and some of the paying 'gentlemen'."

"Oh, sick." The idea of walking in on some old guys taking advantage of little kids manages to do what three quarters of a large bottle of shochu couldn't. Naruto feels his stomach clench painfully and he heaves to his feet.

A hand catches him at the elbow, not gripping, just supporting. "You look like you drank too much. Come on, I have a room with a bed I'm not using." The hand, Naruto notes that it's warm and feels kind of nice, tugs him to the door.

"It's not the drink. Alcohol doesn't effect me." He doesn't attempt to pull away. He's actually a bit surprised about that.

Gaara gives him an eloquent, 'Stop fucking with me' look.

"No, I'm serious." Naruto stubbornly insists. He tilts his head consideringly, then states with a meaningful look, "Alcohol doesn't effect me, like it probably doesn't effect you."

Green eyes widen just a touch. "Then Uchiha Itachi wasn't delusional when he was hunting you."

Naruto bobs his head to the tempo of his moving feet. "Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He turns to take in Gaara's drawn features, the red hair that makes his skin seem much more pale doesn't shift in the cool evening breeze. Naruto wonders if he really heard a trace of hurt in Gaara's low question.

"Never told anyone, really. Hell, I wasn't even supposed to know. Only the adults that were around at that time know about it." Naruto scratches his head with a grin. "Heh! They hate me for it like I chose to take him in. Nothing I do can change that, you know?"

Naruto counts three steps before he sees, from the corner of his eye, a crimson nod. He huffs out an agitated breath. "Look, about Sasuke," He pauses to silently fill in 'that jerk'. "When he found out Sakura was pregnant, he kicked me out." He makes sure to keep his gaze turned from the luminescent green eyes studying him.

Gaara tilts his head, bird-like. "I know. I asked your Hokage about it, and then about your living arrangements. She seemed upset that you had yet to choose a new home."

Naruto shoves his hands into his pockets and grunts uncomfortably. "Work. I've been a little too busy to go house hunting."

"You've been overworking yourself in an attempt to run away."

He feels something brittle in him snap. His next words are more snarl than conversation. "Well thank you, Psychologist-sama. I've always wanted my head shrunk by a psycho."

Gaara's eyes narrow, his mouth pinches to a thin, white line. Naruto wonders, just for a split second, if he'll join that last target as a fine red mist in the sand-nin's gourd.

Green eyes meet blue for several tense breaths. Eventually, the tight look fades from his face. Naruto sees something pass behind the dark-rimmed eyes, but it's gone too quickly for him to identify. "That's the most emotion I've seen from you in awhile."

'Awhile.' The word hangs in the air, light and shining. "How long have you been following me?"

"Your Hokage expressed concern for your well-being and told me about this mission. I caught up with you on the road." Gaara doesn't look particularly upset about having his stalking habits exposed.

"Why did you interfere today?"

Gaara watches Naruto with his inscrutable cat-like gaze. "I wanted this mission over quickly so you could start your next one." He reaches into a pocket and pulls out a scroll.

Naruto studies the Hokage's seal before breaking it open to read. "She wants me to be a what!?"

"The Hidden Leaf retainer in the Sand Village. The job includes weekly reports of how we're not attempting to go to war with Hidden Leaf, not dealing with Sound, and actively attempting to hunt and kill Orochimaru. You'll have a protected status among the Sand, I'm taking full responsibility for your well-being." Gaara pauses a moment, then continues in a slightly more hesitant tone, "You won't be spending much time in Konoha anymore, and when you do, you're authorized to be accompanied by no more than two members of the Sand."

He realizes, quite out of the blue, that Gaara is offering him protection. It shocks him enough that he can't quite keep it out of his expression. "...Why?"

Gaara seems to fold in on himself. It's a neat trick; the long ignored quiet part of Naruto's mind is slightly impressed. "When we were younger, you gave me a reason to live when all I knew was death. I'd like to repay that debt." His lips purse into a slight frown. "And maybe gain a friend in the process."

"Well, yeah, you can count on me as a friend, no problem. But how did you get the Kazekage and Hokage to agree to this?" He fingers the scroll lightly, mapping the sharp edges.

"Your Hokage was quick to agree to this, once she realized I was serious about you being protected. As for the Kazekage," Gaara gives his best creepy smile. "I'm the Kazekage now and it was my idea."

"You're the Kazekage!? That's great, how did it happen, when-" Naruto pauses in his congratulations. "You killed your dad, didn't you?"

Gaara tilts his head, then inclines it in a nod. "The last assassin he sent after me was stupid enough to have actually kept the contract my father signed. I used it as evidence, challenged him, and won." Naruto's mouth drops open, but no words come out. Gaara continues, "Surprisingly enough, assassination attempts have been down from once every week to once every other month."

Naruto can't think of anything to say to that except, "Congratulations."

"Thanks. It's kind of nice to be able to relax a little."

Naruto takes in Gaara's stiff posture, the lightly muscled arms crossed over a tense, thin stomach, and the ever-present dark circles around Gaara's eyes. "Yeah. Relaxed."

Gaara smiles again, Naruto wonders if he's growing a tolerance to the creepiness or if it just wasn't as creepy as the first. He's unsure what to hope for, in either case, but he's been handed plenty of time to find out. "So when do we leave for Hidden Sand?"

Gaara's hand once again finds Naruto's arm. "After you get some sleep." Gaara turns a sharp look on the blond. "On a real bed, not someone's couch or under a tree somewhere."

Naruto grins a little and lets Gaara lead this round.

* * *

Endnotes:

Hieisbestbuddy888 - Um, no. I guess by now we can safely assume that Naruto and Sasuke won't be getting back together. Sorry. -head tilt- I'm glad you are/were enjoying the story, though. And yes, there is more. I think.

Anarchy01 - Hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter. Actually, this isn't one of my favorite parts, as it's mostly exposition/transition stuff. Plus it was my first foray into having Naruto actually interact with people, so it's a little bit rougher than I'd like. But thank you for the compliment. -

Kaiyo No Hime - In-deed! I still haven't quite figured out what's up with Sasuke yet, but I do believe he's not finished. - At least, not finished for me. He's definately finished for Naruto-kun.

Mint - ...Hokee. Gaara now added. -is vastly pleased and hugs a scowling Gaara plushie muchly- He's actually pissy at me for this chapter and the fifth one. You'd think he'd be grateful he's IN the chapters. AND that he's not a utter prig like my Sasuke is. Also, no on the accidental Saukra pregnancy/unhappy marriage/pining for Naruto cliche thing. For me, Sasuke doesn't live enough in the present to pine for what's there, he's still pining for the past and going through the motions of living. That's the point of the "...isn't as upset as the words sound." line. Sasuke is focused on things that aren't there and then. All that's really left of him is enough to know what should be said and done, but he doesn't really care about anything because all his emotional investments are in tied up in the past.

As for Sakura. -sigh- I'm working on an interlude for her, but it's difficult. She takes the blame on herself, yes, but she also isn't actually very nice unless it's pointed out to her that she's been mean, ie: first season when Sasuke harshly rejected Sakura in the same way Sakura harshly rejected Naruto. Later on, in the second season when Sasuke and Naruto are down for the count, Sakura grows a spine and starts playing for keeps. I think the Sakura I want to write is the one that's a little mean and definately playing for keeps because she thinks true love should win and (because she's got a healthy human ego), what she feels must be what's true. ...So I'm WORKING on something for Sakura. I don't think it'll be pretty.

Half-Devil - Ouch! Hey, watch what you're throwing. -

narlover - I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!

2bee - Erm, yes. My own personal prejudices. Hee.

Jekyll - I'd like to stop torturing Naruto at some point. I don't know when, but SOMETIME. And yes, I think I can get him to the point where he's mostly happy, mostly by not having him deal with the whole watching Sakura balloon up with happiness for awhile. In a way, you can consider the revenge kinda karmaish. If Naruto is happy with someone else, but Sasuke _still_ doesn't grow up, and Sakura _still_ can't find her happiness because Sasuke has his traumas, then that's the revenge.

Verie - I wrote that chapter. I no die? -looks all cute and sweet, like a moogle- Thank you, thank you, thank you for the help with five. It's not nice when you accidentally castrate your favorite characters. ... -grins a bit, thinks about Brad-

Chisama - I don't think we'll be there to see Sasuke's wedding. I'm thinking maybe a reunion at his spawn's birth? - And he'd be choking on something at that point. I hope. ...Man, I'm way too mean about Sasuke. Sheesh.

SleepingDove - I have? o.o

Sorcha - If you read this, OMGTHNX! Tenses are evil. EVIL I tell you, EVIL. -petpet- Betas good. Pretty pretty betas. -is your new best friend-


	4. Delirium

Author Notes: Sorry about the wait. I hadn't written anything and I was starting to panic. Hee. But it's all good now. I made a second interlude! I just need to figure out how to add the interludes in. Does anyone know if you lose comments when you replace a file?

Also, just to be clear, because I've been slowly learning that I can't ever be too clear, the following chapter takes place in Sand Village several months from the last one. I'm figuring that it's been long enough that Naruto's been getting comfortable and bored enough to want to start helping out by doing information recon for missions.

Summary: Naruto gets drugged and Gaara is there to watch over him.

Slightly edited due to fact that unedited edition was apparently uploaded and finalized edition was lost. Crap.

* * *

_"Gaara? What the he-"_

_"Heat poison. Help me get him into a bath."_

_"Kuso! Get him out of those clothes."_

_"How did this-"_

_"Not now, Kankuro! I'll run down to the supplies, see if there's any IV stuff left. Someone needs to stay with him when the delusions hit."_

_"I know. I'll do it."_

_"...Gaara..."_

_"Hurry, Temari. And see if you can find a blindfold."_

He wonders why it's so hot. He hasn't been this hot in a real long time. His skin itches, the cool water keeps tickling him, making him want to slap it away.

Water? Where is he?

He tries to open his eyes but can't. His hand weakly tugs at the obstruction but that hand is swatted away. "Stop that, your eyes are light sensitive right now. Even low level light can blind you permanently."

What? Who...? "Sasuke, is that you? What's going on, Sasuke? Where are we?"

The... body? around him tenses, his own muscles tighten in response. "You were poisoned. It's not fatal, but the side effects will be pretty bad for awhile."

His breath catches in his throat. "Bad? How bad?"

"Fever, hence this bath. Your skin will be more sensitive. Soon, clothing would have had you clawing at your skin in an attempt to make it stop hurting."

He shivers at the detached voice, then straightens a little and comments with false bravado, "Oh, is that all?"

Warm air huffs against his ear in a sigh. "Your muscles will start spasming, but firm massaging should help that. The fever will lead to lactic acid build-up, so you won't be moving around much anytime soon. You'll also experience varying degrees of delusions. Your worst enemy, at this point, is dehydration. The bath water to keep you cool, the high fever leading to sweating, and nausea will keep you dried out."

He shifts a little, his hands trying to find the other's. "Sasuke? ...I'm scared."

A strong grip pulls him in close and slowly hugs him. He relaxes into the silent embrace, his face pressing into a warm shoulder.

A small eternity later, he hears light footsteps approach. "Who?"

A girl's voices quietly asks, "Naruto? How are you doing?"

"Sakura? Sakura, I'm not dressed!" He can feel the blood rush up his throat and concentrate in his cheeks as he tries to cover himself.

Silence reigns in the room until Naruto wonders if she had the decency to leave.

"Not good, huh Naruto?"

He gives a strangled groan and slowly turns on his side, knowing he must be mooning the poor girl but deciding that's better than flashing her. "Sakura!"

"Can't leave yet, silly. I need to put the IV in." A small, hot hand grasps his arm, causing him to gasp in panic.

"Sasuke!"

A cool hand brushes against the side of his face; he finds himself leaning into the caress. "It's okay, Naruto. Just let her do it."

Naruto bites his lip and nods. He winces only slightly when Sakura gets the needle in.

"Good luck, Naruto. I'll have a big bowl of ramen waiting for you when you're feeling better." He almost doesn't hear the faint footsteps leading away over the sudden churn of nausea he finds himself focusing on.

"Sasuke..."

Hands stroke down his back, moving with firm pressure. "It's okay. Try to sleep."

So he does.

_"Gaara-"_

_"Shut up, you'll wake him. It's better if he can sleep through most of this."_

_"He thinks we're-"_

_"Shut **up**, Temari."_

He wakes up to a world of darkness of fire. "SASUKE!"

Hands capture his own before he even realizes that he's clawing at his skin. "Oh, **fuck** it hurts! Sasuke!" He can barely breath, his throat is closing up from his fear. "Get it off! GET IT OFF!"

"I can't, Naruto. That's your skin."

He sobs, twisting in the tight grip. "I don't care! It hurts. Sasuke, it **burns**!" Actually, it feels like the skin is so hot that the flesh is curling from the skin. He's grateful he can't see it, he fears what he might look like. Charcoal black, ash gray? "Sasuke!"

"Here, some ice water."

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hush, Naruto." Cool hands move from his shoulders to his wrists, then disappear. He whimpers softly, ashamed of himself but unable to hold it back. The cool touch returns, this time on his face and neck. He tilts his head into the cool and wonders if steam rises from him when the water touches his skin.

"Kakashi-sensei," he moans out through gritted teeth. "Tell Sakura-chan I'm sorry? I didn't know she was here. Sasuke just doesn't think-" He lets out a scream as fire blossoms from his tailbone straight up his spine.

He passes out after the first handful of ice water slushes down his back.

_"Kakashi-sen-"_

_"Get out."_

_"NOW."_

He reels blindly. There's no up or down, just circles that he's falling into backward. He knows he's not standing still, he just can't figure out if he's moving. The burning comes and goes in spurts, he's found. When it hits, the pain is sharp and focused over all of his body. When it goes, he finds his muscles rigidly locked in anticipation of the next wave.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Through it all, he's maintained a death grip on some part of his anchor. "So sorry."

"You should try to rest." The words are far more gentle than he remembered Sasuke ever speaking to him.

"Can't." Forming words is becoming increasingly more difficult. His jaw aches from clenching his teeth and from opening his mouth to scream. "You'll leave. Make me leave."

Fingers slip down his back and press into sore muscles soothingly. "I wouldn't make you leave."

"Always fought." His breath hitches, his throat rebels against it's use. "Always stupid. Dobe. Baka. Bad friend, complained too much." He releases his grip from the other and wraps his arms around himself. "Wanted too much."

"Naruto-"

The fire spills out from his throat, from his fingertips, from the back of his knees. He thinks he may have screamed out, but he loses conscious before finding out for sure.

_"Gaara, how is he?"_

_"I think I'm going to kill Uchiha and feed him to mother."_

"I'm sorry! Please don't leave me alone again, please!" His body has gone numb, he can't feel it anymore. At first he thought it was a blessing to feel no pain, but he has no feedback from his skin anymore. He can't tell if he's laying down on rocks, pressed against a hot iron, or hugging an icicle.

"Sasuke, I can't find you! Please come back!" He can't move, his muscles are like overcooked soba noodles.

"I'll be better, swear! Whatever you want, no complaints." He can't hear, not through the waterfall ringing in his head.

"Not alone. Not again. You promised!" He's not even sure he's talking anymore, he just feels his throat vibrating as he tries to make himself heard.

He screams for as long as he can. 'Alonealonealonealonealon-'

_"What do you two want?"_

_"We're going with you, when you go after Uchiha."_

_"To help."_

_"...Hn."_

He listens drowsily, head pressed against a sharp collarbone, to a surprisingly nice lullaby. He's not sure where he is, but he's kind of warm. He shifts a little, moans as his body protests the movement, then cuddles down again when arms tighten around him.

His lips move against wet skin, but no voice comes out. 'Don't stop.'

A song presses against his skin. His cheek tingles.

_"Mother used to sing that song to us."_

_"I know."_

_"Don't... Don't hurt him. He's so fragile, little brother."_

_"I don't want to."_

_"I'm glad."_

He opens his eyes to a dark room. That, accompanied by the unenviable task of breathing, leaves him panting with pain.

"The skin and light sensitivity has worn off, but you'll be sore for awhile yet."

"How-" He breaks off his croak with a pained grimace. "Gaara?"

"You've strained your voice screaming, Temari said tea would help but you shouldn't talk for a few days." Gaara moves silently to Naruto's side. Fingertips lightly brush against his hand.

He almost shudders with relief when it doesn't hurt.

He turns his head, slowly, to make sure Gaara's watching his face. 'What happened?' He mouths the words only. Who says he can't be taught?

"You went in to do recon on an alchemist who experimented her drugs on homeless people when you were hit with a dose of Liquid Heat, resulting in Heat poisoning. It usually takes a week for the effects to dissipate, but only three days for you."

'Score one for demon-boy.'

Gaara's nonexistent eyebrow rises, somehow managing to convey both amusement and boredom.

"You spent most of your time out of it, some of it drooling, and you threw up on me three times. You owe me, Uzumaki."

Naruto winces. Vomit? Gross. 'Anytime.'

He hesitates, bites his sore lip, then asks, 'Was someone-' He breaks off and tries again. 'Did anyo-'

Gaara takes pity on him. "I stayed with you the entire time. Temari and Kankuro occasionally came in with supplies. There was no one else."

No Sasuke. Naruto nods once, sharply, then closes his eyes as his body protests the movement.

The hand that strokes down the side of his face is soothingly familiar. His eyes open in shock just as lips brush against his temple. "Rest. I'll watch over you."

Naruto blinks, then blinks again at the familiarity of the gesture.

"I won't leave. I promise."

He closes his eyes and invites sleep to take him. For the first time in a long while, he feels safe.

* * *

Endnotes: My assumption, as with the alcohol in the last chapter, is that Naruto can GET drunk and drugged, but it clears out of his system quickly, like Naruto can GET hurt, but he heals quickly. So the alcohol that would normally take hours to dissipate only takes minutes and the drugs that should knock him out for a week only last a few days. -- That's my story and I'm stickin' to it.

Reviewers:

Verie - Aw, quit whining. I wrote another interlude, yo. You're going to have to show up and, you know, LOOK at it. Because that's what betas doo. Besides, now you can't whap me for not having story. - -holds out interlude like good luck charm- I gots one! I gots one!

Kaiyo no Hime - GaaNaru angst? ME? ... hee. Don't answer that.

Hieisbestbuddy888 - Um. No. In fact, Sasuke is off attempting to repopulate the world with Uchihas. Or so he thinks. MWAHAHAHAHAHA! And it's good to know that someone else is keeping up with the Shonen Jump mags!

Half-Devil - Yes. Gaara is very nice. I attribute this to the fact that Naruto is now available and not ogling Sasuke. Being granted the opportunity to get a cute little guy like Naruto has probably made Gaara deliriously happy. Or maybe just delirious.

Native Sakura - As much as I'd like to, I doubt it'd happen. This Sasuke doesn't seem to care about much, ya know? And it kinda takes caring about something to make a person hurt.

Cookie6 - In-deed! I'm working on more now.

Xjuu - Thank you. Hee! I've been distracted by the ladies of Naruto wanting to say their parts, but I'm hoping to get back to GaaNaru. Actually, the next chapter is rated R. I was thinking about posting an edited version here and a higher rated version at media miner though. We'll see. I might end up getting this stupid thing to an NC-17 rating, in which case, it's definitely time for media miner or adultff.

Tobu Ishi - Actually, no. I bought two seasons worth of dvds and then Shonen Jump started putting Naruto out, and since I prefer spending my money on the cleaned up versions (and thus making sure that SJ knows that it has supporters for it's efforts so that they'll continue making efforts), I haven't seen past season 2. ...But thanks for the spoiler. If it helps, you can consider this SasuNaru/GaaNaru fic to be an AU, which means it doesn't follow the canon timeline.

Ria Sakzaki - Thank you!

Kisu - Sasuke wasn't in chapter 3 much, ne? But I'm not sure how he'll react when he sees Naruto with Gaara. Maybe he'll go through the motions of being jealous because that's what's expected of him. Or maybe he'll just, you know, ignore it all. I don't think he cares much about anything.

Yuen-Chan - Oh, don't feel bad. I started out a SasuNaru shipper. And then I got more and more annoyed with how out-of-hand cruel Sasuke could be to Naruto even though Naruto's his "best friend". I then decided that Gaara was hot (it was his eyes, just like a kitty!) and that Naruto shouldn't have to settle for Sasuke buttness. Hmm, about Sakura. ...I don't know if I can hate her anymore, not after what I did to her in her interlude. Maybe feel sorry for her?


	5. Tiny Corners

He often wakes up in the middle of the night.

Nightmares, he tells himself, particularly vivid nightmares that jerk him from slumber straight into awareness. So vivid, in fact, that when he wakes up (heart pounding, breath coming in gasping pants) he can still taste Sasuke on his tongue.

Some nights, he wakes up retching into a toilet with no knowledge of how he got from bed to the bathroom.

Gaara occasionally asks him what he dreams about. When this happens, Naruto laughs and laughs, completely devoid of joy. It's never quite enough to drown out the half remembered, hissed endearments.

'_Slut.'_

Sometimes, he glances over and sees Gaara _watching _him. As good as he's gotten at figuring out Gaara's typically blank expressions, he still doesn't understand this particular look and what he can't understand about the red-haired sand-nin, frightens him.

It has, in fact, gotten to the point where Naruto's entire relationship with Gaara terrifies the blond. He goes out and Gaara is watching over him. He cooks dinner and Gaara cleans the dishes. He goes to sleep and Gaara climbs into bed with him, fully clothed.

It's the fully clothed part that completely boggles Naruto's mind.

'_Pretty little slut.'_

From the apologies in the morning when he wakes up to find he's drooled a wet puddle onto Gaara's shirt, to the unabashed walking into the bathroom while the other is bathing, to even the arguing over quality versus cost when they shop for food, almost everything about Gaara's behavior reminds Naruto of the time he and Sasuke lived together.

The only difference is that Gaara hasn't tried to bend Naruto over the kitchen table, against the dining room wall, or into the family room couch.

'_So good.' _

Indeed, Gaara has given very little sign that he's at all interested in sleeping with Naruto in a non-platonic way. It's left Naruto a little on edge, hence the nightmares. Gaara hasn't said anything about kicking the blond out, but he also hasn't laid any claim to keeping him.

'_This is what you're good for.' _

One kiss, at least he thinks it might have been a kiss. But he had almost been asleep and he'd just been coming down from the Heat poison delusions, so he might have been mistaken. Perhaps Gaara had only rubbed his head, like one would a pet?

"_No, no don't move. Right there. Be quiet and stay just like that.'_

Every so often, Naruto wonders if being a pet would be better than being a lover. Would he miss the sex? It hurt sometimes, but when Sasuke wasn't tired it felt pretty good and Sasuke was always more willing to hold him after sex.

Naruto likes the promise of security that being held implies.

'_Oh, fuck yes. Just like that.'_

Besides, Naruto's good at sex. Some of Sasuke's kindest words had come afterward. Naruto purposely overlooks the fact that some of Sasuke's cruelest words were usually his kindest. That is, after all, Sasuke's way. He is forever driving Naruto to better himself in all aspects of his life. After the hurt fades a little, Naruto can respect the lessons.

If Gaara would only say something, do something, Naruto would know what to do. This hovering on the knife edge of what's comfortable and what's familiar is just tearing on his nerves. He isn't sure how much longer he can continue waking up in the middle of the night with stinging eyes, tasting Sasuke on his lips, huddled in a tiny corner of the bed, wondering how long that tiny little corner will be called his.

'_Squeeze down, I know you can be tighter. Yes!'_

So why? Why won't Gaara just fuck him or kick him out already? Why does Gaara keep Naruto around if he isn't wanted?

"Is that what you're worried about?"

Naruto wonders vaguely if Gaara is reading his mind; it doesn't occur to him that he might be talking aloud.

"Naruto," A quiet voice, with just a hint of chiding, blows warmly against Naruto's neck. "Don't doubt I want you." Thin, strong arms wrap around his waist, holding him close to an equally whipcord thin body.

"But Sasuke wante-"

"Naruto." Gaara's voice resonates into Naruto's bones. Naruto, startled and tense, tilts his head to indicate that he's listening. "When it's time, I want to be the only one in bed with you."

Naruto hesitates, then slowly nods. Gaara… deserves his full attention. If Naruto is going to ask to for as much as he has been, then Gaara deserves to have all of Naruto, not just Sasuke's leftovers.

"I can wait. I promised."

Naruto's hand finds Gaara's and holds on, tight enough to turn all of their fingers white. "Thank you."

End notes: o.o Holy crap, I haven't updated in forever. And the wonky part is, this chapter was just... there. On my hard drive. Chillin'. I think it's because I couldn't get the dialoge right. Believe me, this version is actually much better than the first, wherein Naruto was a neurotic bitch. I kept turning him into a girl and Gaara into Mr. In Touch With My Inner Child. It was frightening. So yes, this is the severely butchered version. I think Naruto's still wearing a frilly pink g-string, but at least now it's underneath his tacky orange jumpsuit and can only be seen when Gaara's stripping him.

... Whoa. Mental image.

Anyway, Gaara has obviously been getting relationship lectures from Temari. That and, well, Gaara's kinda jealous. I mean, if Naruto's thinking about his relationship with Sasuke, he's not thinking about the relationship with Gaara. His waiting to sleep with Naruto is a head decision (all pounded in by Temari) and a heart decision (pokes Gaara's greedy, grasping little heart). In the end though, I kinda think relationships are based on the give-grab mentality. Or else everyone would be into polygamy.

Gaara with a harem... twitch No, Gaara's far too one-person-obsession. At least he's kind with his obsessions.

Sasuke, on the other hand, has gone from being emotionally unavailable and a cheatinglying buttmunch, to being a mental abuser. I kinda figured it this way: If Naruto had been uncomfortable with Sasuke's "dirty talk", he had a few people to talk to, like Kakashi and the Old Pre-vert, but those two would probably make a joke out of it or maybe tell Naruto it's not that big a deal, it's just kinda kinky. (IF Naruto could get himself to ask.) So if Naruto was uncomfortable but thought it was normal, and Sasuke just kept cloaking put-downs in "kinky sex", I thought that might screw up Naruto's head a bit, even if he didn't realize something was wrong.

That's it. Everyone one of my version of the Naruto crew needs therapy. NOW.

-

Reviewers:

shi-chan: Mmm, kudos. Yummy. Thanks.

Kaiyo No Hime: Eh, Sasuke makes himself suffer. Actually, I was thinking about... doing something. -evil grin- Wherein Naruto and Gaara won't have to do a thing to see Sasuke squirm. -wrigglewriggle- Squirmy Sasuke, yo.

WaterBookLover: o.o Oh no, I didn't mean to make anyone cry. Have a hanky. -gives tissue- Sorry.

animelvr4evr: Sasuke has always been evil, some people just haven't noticed it yet.

Luna: 'Kay.

Fallen Dragon: I kinda like the whole family. Actually, I'm craving Naruto now. I think I'll go watch the anime.

Melrose Stormhaven: Thankie. ) The more people ready to kill Sasuke the better.

JadeTiger: Sorry about the not-soon part.

Hieisbestbuddy: Gaara's been reading Temari's Cosmo when no one's looking. ;)

xjuu: Uh... This chapter has bad language all around. Sorry. Sasuke was kinda wanting to butt in with the "good times".

VGJekyll: Eh, I was just hoping to make the crew seem a little older. Turns out I was just turning Naruto into a girl. -kicks Naruto a little- He's being a brat because he apparently likes getting in touch with his feminine side. That dork.

Katie: I'm glad you had fun!

Ria Sakazaki: Er, define soon?

KageKitsune16: I hope I still have more to come back for.

TFI-Muse: You have much to learn, grasshopper. Itachi had the right idea. Let Sasuke suffer. Death is too easy.

Rui Yazawa: wow, a worshipper? . Should I be frightened or flattered? I updated, so is that okay for the withdrawls and all? o.O Are you feeling better? Can I have a sand statue? I could dye it electric blue. You know that'd make Gaara twitch. Hee. He twitches so cute.

esther: WOO! Someone that doesn't want to kill Sasuke! Not that what's jellifying in my head is any better, but, woo! But Sakura... Hm. Her chapter's written, but I need to beta it a bit. She's not pathetic so much as desperate and angry. Clingy alert!


End file.
